


Exhausted

by onlyushere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I can't do tags, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, my love for this woman grows everyday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: It's so so tiring, you know?





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> This was just me playing around with this prompt I saw that made me laugh. This was fun to write though!

“Lena, come on. You said you’d eat with me 10 minutes ago.”

“I just need to finish this one last email, (Y/N) and i’ll be right with you,” Was her only response to you.

You huffed quietly and pouted your lips, leaning against the couch as you looked over at your girlfriend who was diligently typing on her laptop. The sound of her fingers tapping against the keys filled the room, and as much as you loved how hard working Lena was, you knew that sometimes she forgot that she was human and needed to eat to keep herself nourished with food to keep going.

Standing from your place on the couch, you slowly stalked over to her office chair, resting your hand on her shoulder. You watched as she sent off an email, leaning into your touch ever so slightly.

“Baby, Jess told me you’ve been working non-stop since you got in. And knowing you as well as I do, you probably haven’t had a single break,” You spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room as Lena turned her head to look up at you, bright emerald eyes meeting your own.

“That’s because I need to have this finished before-“

“Before your meeting with those investors. I know, love.”

Lena just smiled sheepishly at your words. She knew you were right. She hadn’t taken a single break since she got to work, with was evidently the same time as you, considering the both of you worked in the same building. You both worked hard, but it was you who often had to remind her that she needed to eat, to keep hydrated, to take a break every now and then because  _how can the CEO function on two hours of sleep, Lena?_

“Lunch?” She asked you.

You nodded with a smile, “Lunch.”

You held out your hand, to which she took, immediately lacing your fingers together. Even after months of being together, the simple act of holding your hand brought her so much joy, to know that someone like you was here with her, was here  _to stay_  as you told her many, many times.

Making your way back to the couch, you made sure your girlfriend was seated comfortably with a take away box from Noonan’s in her hands before you took a seat beside her. While the two of you ate, you talked to her about the progress you were making in your lab and Lena told you abou the meetings she had early that morning. It helped that your girlfriend and technically, boss, worked in the same building as you, and having lunch together easily became a routine between the two of you.

Leaning back on the couch, you raised one hand to your mouth in attempt to stifle a yawn, catching Lena looking at you with her knowing smirk.

“Yeah, being so beautiful all the time must be tiring.”

You could only tilt your head in response, returning her smirk with one of your own.

“Well then you, Lena Luthor, must be  _exhausted._ ”

With your retort, you couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the deep blush that was slowly but surely making its way to your girlfriends cheeks as she stared at you.


End file.
